Althea's Ashes
Overview to altar in Flame Temple Corridor.]] Summary #Find the temple where Althea was killed and gather her ashes. #Bring Althea's Ashes to Duke Barradin. Obtained from :Duke Barradin in Piken Square. Requirements :The Duke's Daughter Reward :*2,000 XP Dialogue :"I have been thinking about this story you told me of my daughter's ghost. I fear she cannot rest until her ashes are recovered and properly interred. Please go to the Flame Temple Corridor and gather Althea's ashes. Bring them back to me so I can lay her to rest. You'll have my gratitude." Reward Dialogue :"Althea's ashes... You have put this father's heart at ease. I thank you." Walkthrough Remember to bring the Barradin Family Urn. First you need to get to Diessa Lowlands. The closest outpost to the Flame Temple Corridor is Grendich Courthouse. It can also be reached from the Nolani Academy. You can also run through the Breach (starting from Piken Square) and get there as well. After getting to the Diessa Lowlands, you need to get to the Flame Temple Corridor. The exit is actually in the tar river, follow the green arrow. Now at the Flame Temple Corridor, you need to get through the Charr hordes. Althea's Ashes are on the top of the temple. The easiest path is to turn right after fighting off the first group of Charr. You have help in the form of four Ascalon Strikers, but they fall rather easily in battle. While they live, follow them, as they lead you on the easiest path to the ziggurat. Rush left and kill all the Charr in your path. Head towards the temple, but be careful not to draw the attention of the other Charr on the sides. Slowly take them out group by group. When you have cleared all the small groups around the high structure, you will be left with a large mob on top of it. You now must make a decision, whether to run or fight: *The easier one to try (though not as likely to succeed) is to run, especially if you have a ranger with a speed stance. Simply run into the mob and click on the Altar (hold "Alt" to see where it is). It's important not to hesitate and to be on the platform with the mob quickly. Otherwise, they will step up to meet the runner and will thus block his/her path. *If you want to fight, activate the Resurrection Shrine behind the tall structure first. Otherwise, it's a long run back to the Altar. After you click on the altar, the Barradin Family Urn will turn into an Urn of Althea's Ashes, which looks exactly like a Pile of Glittering Dust. Notes *This quest is rather difficult if one of your party members has The Titan Source active. *It is possible to complete the quest by purchasing the Ashes (usually sold at Piken's Square) and having the ashes in your inventory prior to accepting the quest. Beware that buying the Ashes could make you the victim of a scam. *After eliminating the mobs by the resurrection shrine, you can buy yourself some time by moving behind the platform with the altar and using ranged attacks from below. *Using ranged attacks and spells to clear the final area will make this quest easier. *You don't need to clear all the mobs in the temple area. Just clear a path to the altar. The nearby mobs actually will ignore you as long as you stay out of aggro range. Nearby mobs don't come to assist each other. Category:Prophecies quests